Não se atrapalha o inevitável, Brock!
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Estava na hora de resolver uma situação que havia começado há 8 anos. - AAML


**Não se atrapalha o inevitável, Brock!**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Música: **He drives me crazy – Soundtrack Pokémon

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Misty esperava pacientemente na frente da porta. A moça sabia que se Ash estivesse treinando e Delia estivesse ocupada com a casa, eles demorariam a abrir a porta.

-Misty! – Delia exclamou, abrindo a porta.

-Sra. Ketchum. – Misty cumprimentou, sorrindo.

-Entre, querida.

A ruiva entrou na casa, velha conhecida sua.

**He wanders off, he's just lost without me**

_(Está vagando; Está perdido sem mim)_  
**Doesn't matter what I say**

_(Não importa o que eu diga)_  
**I try to give advice, I tell him twice**

_(Tento aconselhá-lo, lhe digo várias vezes)_  
**He won't listen**

_(Mas não me escuta)_  
**Gotta do it his own way**

_(Tem que fazer do seu jeito)_

Misty agora tinha 18 anos e os cabelos ruivos batiam na cintura. Hoje a moça vestia uma saia verde-água um palmo acima do joelho e uma blusa alças finas branca.

-O Ash saiu pra treinar?

-Não, ele está lá em cima no quarto. O Pikachu está doente.

-Eu vou subir lá com ele.

Delia deu um sorriso cúmplice para Misty, que a moça não entendeu, como se a mulher entendesse alguma coisa que ela não entendia.

**He drives me crazy**

_Ele m__e deixa louca_**  
All of the time**

_Todo o tempo_**  
He drives me crazy**

_Ele me deixa louca_**  
He drives me out of my mind**

_Ele me leva pra fora da minha mente_**  
So why do I worry 'bout him?**

_Então porque eu me preocupo com ele?_**  
Why do I care?**

_Porque me importa?_**  
****I don't know why I let it faze me**

_Eu não sei porque isso me inquieta_**  
But he drives me crazy**

_Mas ele me deixa louca_**  
**

Misty subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto que ela sabia ser do amigo de infância.

-Entre! – ela ouviu uma voz abafada responder.

-Ash?

-Oi, Misty. – Ash sussurrou – Fale baixo, o Pikachu está dormindo.

-O que ele tem? – a moça perguntou, se sentando no tapete ao lado de Ash.

O moço observou a amiga se sentar ao seu lado e cruzar as pernas com delicadeza.

Ash estava sem o habitual boné. Vestia uma camiseta preta, uma calça jeans surrada e tênis.

-Ele caiu de cima de uma árvore.

-O que o Pikachu estava fazendo em cima de uma árvore? – a ruiva perguntou, incrédula.

-Estávamos treinando. – Ash respondeu, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Misty revirou os olhos.

-Certas coisas nunca mudam.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ash perguntou, ríspido.

**  
He's here and there, everywhere**

_Ele está aqui e lá, em todos os lugares,_**  
Just looking**

_Somente buscando_**  
Always finding something new**

_Sempre encontrando algo novo_**  
I know he's kind a strange**

_Sei que ele é algo estranho_**  
He'll never change**

_Ele nunca mudaria_**  
Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?**

_Oh, diga-me, o que deve fazer uma menina?_

-Que para certas coisas você não cresce. – ela provocou, só para não perder o costume.

-Como o que, por exemplo? – Ash não abandonara o tom seco.

Misty levantou o dedo e ia dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu pensar melhor, sacudindo a cabeça e dizendo:

-Nada, esquece, Ash.

O moreno fez uma expressão curiosa para a moça, que observava Pikachu em cima da cama.

-Ele é tão lindo.

Ash estava perdido olhando para os cabelos de Misty. Ele nunca havia reparado em como ele brilhava quando caía liso pelo ombro.

**He drives me crazy**

_Ele me deixa louca_**  
All of the time**

_Todo o tempo_**  
He drives me crazy**

_Ele me deixa louca_**  
He drives me out of my mind**

_Ele me leva pra fora da minha mente_**  
So why do I worry 'bout him?**

_Então porque eu me preocupo com ele_**  
Why do I care?**

_Porque me importa?_**  
I don't know why I let it faze me**

_Eu não sei porque isso me inquieta_**  
But he drives me crazy**

_Mas ele me deixa louca_**  
**

-Linda demais. – ele murmurou.

-O que disse?

Ash se deu conta do que havia falado e tentou consertar:

-Nada, eu não disse nada.

Misty começou a brincar com uma mecha de cabelo e Ash observava a janela.

-Ash, você chamou o Brock para almoçar aqui hoje também?

O moreno confirmou com a cabeça.

-Ele disse que ia chegar meio atrasado, então minha mãe resolveu esperar. – ele deu uma pausa – Eu acho que vou pedir pra ele dar uma olhada no Pikachu.

Misty observou a expressão preocupada no rosto de Ash. Ela havia visto o amigo poucas vezes com aquela expressão, geralmente quando havia algum problema com Pikachu.

Ela desceu o olhar sem querer para o corpo do amigo.

Misty tinha razão: Ash não crescera de todas as maneiras, ele continuava a ser infantil. Mas seu corpo mudara bastante: o treinador adquirira alguns músculos, diferente do corpo magrelo de quando ele era criança.

A moça deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se de uma vez em que ela o vira sem roupa em uma fonte de águas quentes. Aquilo havia acontecido há tantos anos...

**  
Just go off, in your own direction**

_Só que continua, em sua própria direção_**  
And see if anybody cares!**

_E veja se alguém lhe importa!_**  
****Just don't come running back to me, Ash Ketchum**

_Só não volte correndo correndo pra mim, Ash Ketchum_**  
He'll be wishing he had listened then!**

_Então falará que deveria ter me escutado_**  
'Cause I told him time and time again**

_Porque se eu disse uma e outra vez_**  
**

-O que é tão engraçado?

-Ahn? Ah, nada. – a ruivinha se virou para olhar pra ele, quando viu uma coisa em cima da mesinha ao lado de Ash. – Você ainda tem _isso_?

-O que? Ah, tenho...eu geralmente levo comigo e...

Mas Misty não deu atenção ao que ele estava falando, ela já estava debruçada por sobre as pernas do moreno, para alcançar a isca de pesca.

Misty nunca havia chegado tão perto de Ash daquele modo.

-Eu gosto tanto da Mini-Misty! Ela me trouxe muita sorte.

A moça apoiou a mão no joelho do moreno sem perceber, fazendo Ash enrubescer.

-Ahn, Misty...

Ela lançou um olhar indagador para ele, que respondeu lançando um olhar para a mão dela. Misty percebeu a situação em que se encontrava e também enrubesceu, voltando a posição de antes.

Ficaram por alguns minutos em silêncio, cada qual com seus pensamentos.

Ash, ao ver a moça ainda corada, percebeu que estava em uma típica situação de "é agora ou nunca". Ele decidiu que estava na hora de resolver uma situação que havia começado há 8 anos.

O rapaz se aproximou, colocando sua mão sobre a mão de Misty, que estava apoiada no chão entre eles. Ela se virou e percebeu que Ash já estava muito próximo dela.

**  
He drives me crazy**

_Ele me deixa louca_**  
All of the time**

_Todo o tempo_**  
He drives me crazy**

_Ele me deixa louca_**  
He drives me out of my mind**

_Ele me leva pra fora da minha mente_**  
So why do I worry 'bout him?**

_Então porque eu me preocupo com ele?_**  
Why do I care?**

_Porque me importa?_**  
****I don't know why I let it faze me**

_Eu não sei porque isso me inquieta_

**But he drives me crazy**

_Mas ele me deixa louca_

O coração dos dois estava acelerado. A outra mão de Ash pousou delicadamente sobre o rosto de Misty, que ele afagou durante alguns instantes, antes de tomar os lábios da moça nos seus.

Enquanto os dois se beijavam, deixando claro a urgência que ambos sentiam, a porta foi aberta devagar.

Brock colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta do quarto e chamou em voz baixa:

-Ash? Misty? Sua mãe falou que...Opa!

Só então Brock percebeu que Ash e Misty estavam em um momento...íntimo.

-Ah, Brock! – Misty exclamou, surpresa.

Ash e Misty estavam extremamente corados e desconcertados.

-Desculpa! Eu não quis atrapalhar o inevitável. – Brock disse, antes de fechar a porta com um sorrisinho.

Ash olhou para Misty e esta sorriu, acompanhando-o.

-Será que era tão óbvio?

-Talvez. – ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

-Onde estávamos? – ele perguntou.

O rapaz não esperou resposta para tomar a moça para outro beijo. Este que seria um dos muitos.

FIM

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**N/A:** Primeira fic AAML!!!

Depois de muito tempo tentando eu finalmente consegui ter uma idéia de fic pro meu casal favorito de anime!

O resultado foi essa fic fofolete, completamente kawaii que vocês acabaram de ler.

Não se esqueçam de comentar!!

Kissus!!


End file.
